


Little temptation of Crowley

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, 无CP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 风和日丽的伦敦夏日午后，克劳利打开抽屉拿出一根假几把，决定好好地满足一下自己。





	Little temptation of Crowley

Little temptation of Crowley  
无cp搞蛇

如果你要问：孩子是怎么来的？  
那么亚茨拉斐尔会回答你：加百列。  
虽然他打心底里怀疑他严肃的上司到底是怎么完成报福的任务，但事实就在那。  
然后你会问他：你们有性欲吗？  
亚茨拉斐尔会面露难色，然后说：呃…其实……这个…天使不需要繁衍后代对吧？所以，呃我们……它就是……只是一种……  
当他还在努力寻找适合的词汇向你解释此事时，克劳利就会插嘴道：  
噢，当然有啦！不过他们那边，你懂的，克劳利边说边做了一个恶狠狠的动作，把它扼杀在摇篮里。  
被打断的天使急于反驳：它对天使来说是一种…不太特别的感觉，就，很平常。  
克劳利第二次打断他：我知道我知道，在我曾经还是个天使的时候——我是说在我交友不慎之前——我还不知道那可以很“特别”。  
蛇的恶魔笑着。亚茨拉斐尔没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，因此匆匆结束了这个话题。  
“如果不是特殊情况（他指的是玛丽亚），人类在繁衍后代之前会需要它。”  
他脸上那尴尬的笑容让你想要翻白眼，还不如去问生物老师！  
—————————  
此时克劳利正坐在他那张浮夸的椅子上，他百无聊赖的脑子里蹦出来一个想法——  
然后他拉开了桌子的抽屉，右手边第二个里面放着整整一抽屉的假几把。  
而且这些假几把还种类各异，马丁，狗丁，奶牛丁；甚至还有一些不常见的生物（比如独角兽和喷火恶龙）。  
克劳利随便从里面抽了一根冰原狼丁，蓝色的柱身在他手里晃来晃去，里面添加了夜光涂料，所以恶魔绝不会晚上使用它——被一根发光几把操实在是太恶心了。赞美撒旦，现在是伦敦的夏日午后，灰蒙蒙的天空透过克劳利公寓的玻璃窗映射在他黄色的竖瞳里。克劳利已经好几个月没想起过自己有这么一抽屉的小玩具了，他跃跃欲试的舌头舔上假阳具的柱身，涎水将蓝色的橡胶制品舔得湿漉漉。  
恶魔的手也没有闲着，拨开半敞的衬衫捉住胸前的小石子狠狠揉捏，食指和中指快速地拨弄它。一阵阵酥麻的快感从胸口传到大脑，克劳利发出了甜腻的鼻音，乳头已经被玩得挺立充血，像奶酪蛋糕上面的树莓。他用两指捏起那颗对他来说没有任何实际用处的小东西，没有修剪的指甲刮擦着中间无用的小孔，快感麻痹了他半边胸口，他觉得那该死的乳头要被他玩掉了可他该死地停不下来。克劳利嘴里的假几把被他舔得亮晶晶，圆润的龟头蹭着他嘴角的唾液将整个脸颊都涂得一塌糊涂。  
玩完了这一边的乳头，他又摸向另一边。可那边的小东西只是软软的，仿佛它的兄弟的经历完全没有影响一样。“操你，你要跟我作对是不是？”克劳利在心中怒骂，然后手法粗暴地让那团小软肉也硬挺起来，“给老子争点气！”揉搓挑弄了一阵子，另一边的乳头仍然没有给他带来那种酥麻的感觉，克劳利自暴自弃地回到原来的那边，又狠狠地搓了几下，简直要把可怜的肉粒刮出血来。  
恶魔把一条腿抬到扶手上，他已经硬了，隔着紧身皮裤可以看见又热又硬的形状（按理来说蛇是变温动物）。他迫不及待地用指甲划破裆部的布料，呲啦一声将它们撕成布条，露出白皙的皮肤和挺立的阴茎。克劳利那儿没有毛，或者说，以前是有毛的。在人类没有发明内裤之前，克劳利都是非常原生态的，在人类发明内裤之后，克劳利一直致力于消除它，后来他又爱上了皮裤，为了不让毛夹在紧身裤的拉链里，他干脆使了个法术将它们变走。什么？不，恶魔不需要担心被盯裆。  
言归正传，克劳利握着他滴水的阴茎上下撸动，嘴里还含着一根。他认真地舔着这根塑料玩具，就好像被狼人按着头口交，他舔得又深又用力，两颊都要凹进去，顶到干呕。然后他把假阳具丢在一边，中指塞进他痒得出水的屁股，转动着手指开拓那个小洞。克劳利每次都要赞美自己紧致的屁股，他毫不谦虚地给自己的屁股封了天下第一，它总是很敏感，随随便便就变得松软多汁。恶魔用他的手指操着后穴，不一会儿那里就能吃下四根手指。克劳利赶紧抄起狼丁玩具，将它重新舔得湿漉漉，插进了自己身体里。  
克劳利不是很喜欢这种前端就这么粗的阴茎，这意味着开始的插入会有点困难，而且后面也不会有太大惊喜。他将玩具塞了个一英寸，粉色的穴口已经被撑开，紧紧地吸住茎身。克劳利额头冒了汗，这还不够，根本是隔靴搔痒，他想被操到更深的地方，于是他把腰沉了沉，好让假阴茎进得更深。他浅浅地用玩具操着自己，蓝色的塑料条被他吃进去一尺，抵着他的前列腺戳动。克劳利大声地呻吟，撸动阴茎和操弄后穴让他整个下身一塌糊涂，发出淫靡的水声。他这样抬着脚弄了好一会儿，平台期让他有点难受，手持的姿势也不是很方便把玩具上的阴茎结塞到屁股里。克劳利把它抽出来，小穴依依不舍地发出“啵”的一声，然后把吸盘吸在地板上。他用脚踢了踢它，看它滑稽地左右晃动，然后决定下次一定要下单硬版。  
恶魔跪在地上，一手扶着蓝色的冰原几把，一手扒开自己淫荡的屁股，把犬类阴茎以及那个标志性的结一次性吞吃入肚。“啊——”他满足地呻吟，比柱身要大上一圈的阴茎结把穴口的肌肉撑得几乎透明，“来操我啊，小狗狗～”他扶着椅子快速地摇动腰肢，玩具阴茎上的纹路摩擦着他滴水的内壁，在他的掌控下一次次地直击G点。“让我猜猜看，小处男要射了吗？”他咬着嘴唇，更加卖力地骑那根玩具，把屁股抬高到堪堪含住龟头又重重地坐下直到要吃进底部的仿生睾丸。克劳利把自己操得涕泗横流，嘴里骂着骚话和粗口。那个阴茎结绝对是他买这根假几把的唯一理由，因为现在它让克劳利的屁股上了天（还是该说下了地狱？）。他另一只手粗鲁地套弄着自己的阴茎，指腹在马眼不停地搔弄，尖叫着射出了一股股白色的粘稠体液。  
高潮过后，克劳利筋疲力尽地松了手，顺势躺在地上。那根柔韧性极佳的几把还插在他穴道里，并且搭配着吸力强劲的吸盘成功在克劳利下腰的过程中巧妙地划过了他的敏感点。恶魔的腰抽搐了一下，刚射完的疲软阴茎又因此漏出了几滴精液。

 

欲知后事如何，请听下回分解。


End file.
